<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chasing the Stars by Emyvio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509554">Chasing the Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyvio/pseuds/Emyvio'>Emyvio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Emy's One Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Astrology, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roman loves the stories behind them, Storytelling, logan loves the stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyvio/pseuds/Emyvio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan has always loved to study the stars, but due to him being a metaphysical human being and disliking the imagination, he's never seen them in person. Roman fixes that, and tells Logan the stories behind the constellations.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Emy's One Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chasing the Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, Specks! Whatcha reading?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan didn’t bother looking up from his book, already knowing who was behind him. Even though they all had the same voice, his intonation and speech patterns made it easy to discern Roman from the others. He gave a simple response, knowing that the Creative Side wasn’t actually interested in the book itself, rather the broad topic that said book entails. “Astronomy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman chuckled, sitting on the couch next to Logan. Logan huffed when the Prince propped his legs up on Logan’s lap but he didn’t say anything, just shifting so his arms rested on Roman’s calves. “Why are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>reading</span>
  </em>
  <span> about stars when you can go see them at any time in the Imagination?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan shrugged, flipping to the next page. “I have never been fond of the Imagination. Logic has very little power there, less than that of most creatures that dwell there.” He traced the diagram of Taurus with his finger. “Besides, I much prefer the cleanliness of a couch or a bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman didn’t say anything, but Logan assumed from the brief shifting that he had shrugged. They sat in comfortable silence for several minutes before Roman jumped off the couch, nearly kicking Logan in the face. He made it halfway across the room before realizing what he did. The Creative Side turned to face Logan, his cheeks a </span>
  <span>beautiful</span>
  <span> interesting shade of red as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Apologies, I just realized I… have to do a thing! For Thomas!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan tilted his head, curious. “A thing for Thomas?” There wasn’t anything scheduled for Roman to work on, unless it was a project that Thomas wasn’t consciously aware of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman chuckled, awkwardly shuffling backwards. “Yeah, it’s really important so… I’ll be going now. See ya Nerdy Wolverine!” He quickly left the room, apparently forgetting in his haste that he could’ve just sunk out. Logan shrugged, ignoring his observations. This wasn’t the first time that Roman acted odd about a project, and there was a high uncertainty of this being the final instance of such an occurrence. Logan was curious about what said project was, but he would most likely find out at a later date.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Logan flipped the page, ready to read more about space and the many fascinating things within it.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Logan nearly forgot about the incident, only remembering it when Roman didn’t attend dinner. When Logan mentioned it, Patton simply giggled. “Ro said that he had a super-secret project to work on. I’m sure he’ll show you when he’s done!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan nodded, finishing his meal before standing. “The food was delectable as always, Patton. Have you sent any up to Roman yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Moral Side shook his head. “He said he would come down and eat when he was ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan sighed, preparing a plate for the Creative Side. “Roman always forgets to eat when he’s working on a project. He also left before lunchtime, so I assume he hasn’t eaten since breakfast.” He swiftly put away the dishes he used before turning back to the two sides, Roman’s plate still in hand. “I’ll go send this to Roman before going to bed. I’ll see the two of you in the morning. And Virgil, I would appreciate your assistance in going over Thomas’ schedule tomorrow at the earliest convenience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan quickly sunk out of the room without waiting for a response, rising up in the hallway. He knew that his actions could be read as cold and uncaring, but Logan knew that the others understood his struggles to be verbally or physically affectionate. He went to knock on Roman’s room but paused. Roman’s room was normally next to Logan’s room, but now there was another door between them. Logan studied the door curiously. Everyone’s doors were decorated to match them, so it was easy to tell the rooms apart. This door didn’t match a specific side, however. It was an off-white, almost cream color with navy and gold stars. Logan tilted his head, confused. Was this the project that Roman was working on? The majority of Roman’s projects could be created in either his room or the Imagination. So why did he need an entire room to complete the project? Was the room itself his project?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Logan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When asked about it, Logan will deny the embarrassingly high-pitched squeak that left his lips when Roman rose up beside him. He will also deny how he jumped and almost spilled Roman’s food all over himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman quickly grabbed the plate, staring at Logan with wide eyes. “Sorry, Specks! I thought I felt you summoning me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan kept his face carefully blank, but he was frowning internally. Did he subconsciously summon Roman while he was analyzing the door? He needed to be more careful in the future. Logan cleared his throat while he straightened his tie. “Yes, I came to bring you dinner. I doubt you’ve eaten since breakfast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman looked startled as he looked at the plate. “I didn’t realize I’d been working for so long…” His eyes wandered to the door before snapping back to Logan. “Thank you, Calculator Watch! I assure you, it won’t happen again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan chuckled, smiling fondly. “You say that every time I bring you dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman blushed, most likely from embarrassment (but didn’t the blush start to form before he started talking?). He cleared his throat “Yes, well um… you see…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan chuckled again, and Roman fell silent. “Roman, it’s okay. I completely understand what it’s like to be absorbed in your work. If I didn’t follow my schedule down to the letter, I’d probably be in a similar position. I just wish you’d take better care of yourself.” He looked back at the door, not noticing how Roman’s blush returned with vigor. “What are you working on, if I may ask? Normally you complete your projects in your room or the Imagination. Why do you need a spare room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “The room… </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>my project, so to speak. I can’t say much about it, ‘cause it’s a surprise, but...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan nodded. “I understand.” It was probably a gift for Patton or Virgil. Logan didn’t quite understand why the realization made his chest feel so tight. He turned to go back to his room, hoping that the tightness would go away once he laid down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Logan turned back to face Roman. His hand was stretched out, not quite touching Logan’s. “I was- um, I was wondering…” He groaned, hanging his head low. “Words are hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan smiled softly. A part of him chuckled at the irony, the Side that normally spoke in such a flowery speech pattern struggling to find the right words to say. Another part of him still felt odd, his chest too tight and his stomach twisting uncomfortably. But the largest part of him felt so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm, </span>
  </em>
  <span>just watching him. It was like the warmth of a weighted blanket after a long day of working. It confused him, having never felt this way towards the other sides or anything in general besides Roman. He figuratively shook away the thought, blaming it on the Creative Side’s eccentrics. “Take your time, Roman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman smiled gratefully before trying again, wringing his hands together. “The room should be finished by tomorrow night. Can-would- agh, curse the English language!” He pointed at the door, a desperate look in his eye. “You, me, tomorrow night? Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan smiled. “I’ll come by after dinner. Does that sound acceptable?” Roman nodded, smiling. Logan turned around, ignoring the heat in his cheeks from Roman’s smile. “I look forward to seeing what you’ve created. Goodnight, Roman.” He quickly sank out, rising up in his bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan simply stood there for several minutes, waiting for his cheeks to cool and his heart to slow down. He didn’t understand how such a simple conversation could make his heart rate so irregular. He tried to recollect any similar experiences from Thomas’ memories, but the only instances that came to mind were during dates or other events with his previous partners. But it wasn’t like this was a date! He was simply planning on visiting Roman tomorrow to review his newest project. There was nothing romantic about that!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Besides, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Logan thought bitterly as he layed in bed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Roman most likely wants me to review the room before he shows it to whoever it is intended for. Even if I saw it as a romantic encounter, he wouldn’t feel the same way.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Logan arrived at the new door approximately 15 minutes after dinner ended the next day. He wiped his palms on his jeans, frowning at how damp they were. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I thought I dried my hands thoroughly after I washed them. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He dispelled the thought before knocking on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman stepped out of the room, smiling. His hair was sticking up in several directions, and Logan resisted the urge to run his hand through it. “Hey, Calculator Watch. Ready to see the surprise?” Logan cleared his throat and nodded. “Alright, there’s a bed that’s…” he flicked his wrist and red measuring tape appeared, leading into the room. “...7 feet and 4 inches from the door. Just lay on it and I’ll set everything up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan smiled at Roman’s consideration. Logan always preferred exact numbers (in this case distance) over ‘eyeballing it,’ so he appreciated Roman giving him a distance to work with. Roman opened the door slightly and Logan stepped inside. The room was pitch black, even with the door wide open. He turned around to ask, but Roman beat him to it. “The room’s designed to not let any excess light in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded before belatedly realizing that Roman probably couldn’t see it. “Ah, that makes sense.” He blushed at his lackluster response, quickly moving towards the bed. He walked approximately seven feet before he heard the door shut. Logan reached his hand out until he felt the cool sheets underneath his fingers. He quickly sat down on the bed, biting back a sigh at how soft it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard Roman shuffle towards the bed before he chuckled. “You know, it would be easier to view the surprise if you laid down.” Logan blushed before nodding, forgetting again that Roman probably couldn’t see it. He toed off his shoes and shuffled until he was approximately in the middle of the bed, laying his head on the soft pillows. The bed was quite large, and Logan was sure that he could lay horizontally and not be anywhere near the edge. He heard Roman chuckle again. “Are you ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan swallowed thickly, his heart rate accelerating for no apparent reason. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Click</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan gasped audibly as stars filled his entire vision. It was as if he was sitting within a planetarium, constellations dancing across the ceiling and walls in a beautiful myriad of light. He subconsciously held his hand out as if reaching to touch the impossibly far away stars. It was so beautiful, perfectly capturing everything Logan loved about the many stars he had only seen in stars and Thomas’ memories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan turned to face Roman, tears in his eyes. The Creative Side was carefully observing him, and he visibly panicked at the tears before Logan spoke. “They’re beautiful.” Roman reached out, wiping away the tears that had fallen down his face. Logan then noticed that he was still standing, awkwardly bending to reach Logan. “Join me please.” Roman gave an uncertain look before nodding. He carefully took off his boots before crawling onto the bed, lying approximately a foot away from Logan. Logan smiled, looking up at the stars. “This is a wonderful room, Roman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman chuckled. “I’m glad you think so. It’s for you, after all.” Logan turned to look at Roman, who suddenly looked away from where he had been staring at Logan. Logan watched the blush crawl down Roman’s neck as he spoke. “You said you didn’t use the night sky in the Imagination because it was too dangerous and dirty, so I thought ‘why not bring the night sky to you?’ So I built this bedroom for you to use whenever you wanna see the stars.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan smiled brightly, turning back to the stars. “Thank you, Roman. I greatly appreciate this.” He felt the weird twisting feeling in his insides finally relax, armed with the knowledge that this room was for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him, </span>
  </em>
  <span>not Virgil or Patton.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They laid there for a few minutes before Roman spoke up. “Did you know that the constellations have stories behind them?” Logan shook his head. Roman chuckled. “That makes sense. The stuff you read in your books probably sticks towards astronomy, not astrology.” He pointed at the ceiling and the stars lost their intensity, a single constellation retaining it’s brightness. Logan immediately recognized it as </span>
  <em>
    <span>Draco. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“The Dragon constellation is said to represent Ladon, the dragon that guarded the tree that produced golden apples for the goddess Hera. Hercules was sent to kill Ladon and retrieve some of the fruit for King Eurystheus as his eleventh labor. In a popular version of the story Hercules slays Ladon with a poisoned arrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan watched, completely entranced as the constellation shifted. It was no longer just a familiar pattern of dots on a piece of paper. It was a living, breathing </span>
  <em>
    <span>dragon, </span>
  </em>
  <span>soaring across the night sky. It was elegant and graceful and </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and it enchanted the Logical Side in a way that left him breathless. He blindly reached for something to hold, nearly crying with relief when the Creative Side’s hand slipped into his own. He held onto it for dear life, shifting closer to Roman as he stared at the Dragon constellation. Normally these things wouldn’t affect him this much, so why was it doing so now?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe the room itself is triggering such a response. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But then said response should have started the moment Logan walked into the room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is the new information making me feel this way? </span>
  </em>
  <span>While it was possible, it wasn’t probably. Logan did tend to express positive emotions when learning new information, especially about space. But the feelings were never this </span>
  <em>
    <span>intense. </span>
  </em>
  <span>So why was he </span>
  <em>
    <span>feeling</span>
  </em>
  <span> so much?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps it’s because of who’s teaching you the information, and who’s holding your hand right now. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Logan ignored the thought, squeezing Roman’s hand and blushing when he squeezed back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan looked up at the ceiling, curious. “Roman, do you have a favorite constellation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman’s hand stiffened for a moment before he spoke. “Do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan frowned, studying the stars. “I thought I did, but it seems that my knowledge on them is… lacking, to say the least.” He squeezed Roman’s hand. “Besides, I wouldn’t be surprised if you have a favorite story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman chuckled, his thumb shifting to rub small circles into Logan’s knuckles. “Am I that predictable?”</span>
</p><p><span>Logan smiled softly, blushing lightly. “Yes, but that’s a good thing. I… </span><em><span>like </span></em><span>predictable. It’s… less scary. Easier to understand.” </span><strike><em><span>It’s why I love you.</span></em></strike> <span>He turned to face Roman, smirking slightly. “Now, I believe you avoided the question. Do you have a favorite constellation?”</span></p><p>
  <span>Roman stared for a moment before smiling, pointing at the ceiling again. The dragon faded into the background, lost within the rest of the night sky as more stars appeared. “I have two favorites, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan looked at the stars for a moment, puzzled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Canis Major </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vulpecula?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The constellations started shifting as Roman spoke. “The Big Dog and the Teumessian Fox. The Big Dog represents Laelaps, Orion’s chief hunting dog. Laelaps was such an amazing hunter that he could catch any prey he pursued. One day he was sent to chase Teumessian Fox, the fox that could never be caught. The dog and the fox were placed within the sky to chase each other for all of eternity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan stared at the constellations as they shifted. The dog was large and powerful, pride oozing from his stance. The fox was angular yet graceful, swishing his tail at the dog in a playful manner. The dog immediately took chase, leaping towards the fox. The fox cheerfully stepped to the side, avoiding the dog by just a hair. The movements were beautiful and graceful, and even though the animals were chasing each other, it was apparent that there was no real animosity between them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>(<strike>Or maybe that was just Logan projecting onto the constellations, seeing himself as the fox and Roman as the dog</strike>.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a comfortable silence between them before Logan spoke up. “Why do you think they chase each other?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman hummed at the question. “Because Laelaps was assigned to chase the fox.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan huffed, rolling onto his side to fully face Roman. “I know that, but why are they still chasing each other? They no longer share any animosity, and they are no longer required to be against each other.” He squeezed Roman’s hand, trying to convey what his pride wouldn’t let him say. “So why do they continue their game? Why do they chase each other for hours on end? Why does the fox continue to chase the dog? Why does the dog continue to pounce at the fox? Why the scathing remarks and teasing nicknames? Why are they continuing their game when they’re not required to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman stared deep into Logan’s eyes, seemingly searching for something. “Maybe… the dog enjoys their game.” He sat up, and Logan followed. “Maybe the dog doesn’t actually want to catch the fox. Maybe he only shows his teeth because he’s scared to show weakness in front of the fox. Maybe he just wants to chase the fox forever, if only so that he can spend his eternity with the only one who truly understands him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan swallowed thickly, trying to compose his thoughts. “Maybe the fox feels the same.” He lowered his gaze, unable to look Roman in the eye. “Maybe he swishes his tail and teases the dog in a desperate attempt to keep him interested. Maybe he slows down when he sees that the dog’s tired, just to keep the game going a little longer. Maybe he wants the dog to catch him, to hold him and-” </span>
  <em>
    <span>love him </span>
  </em>
  <span>“and care about him. And maybe he’s too scared that the dog will hurt him to slow down. And maybe he’s too prideful to say it out loud.” He leaned forward slightly, his gaze still lowered as he placed his hands on Roman’s shoulders. “But maybe the fox is tired of running. Running from his problems. Running from the dog. Running from lo-” He felt his throat constrict and his chest tighten as the word died in his throat. He tried again. “Running from lo-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand cupped Logan’s cheek, wiping away the tears that he didn’t know were there. “Shhh, I understand.” Roman’s face was incredibly close now, but it wasn’t uncomfortable in the slightest. Logan felt his breath catch as he inched closer, his lips brushing against Roman’s for just a second before he stopped himself. He pulled away ready to apologize-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman’s lips crashed against his own, his hand moving to cup the back of Logan’s neck. Everything felt like it was on fire, swirling around his insides in an intense inferno of feelings. Logan tried to convey all that he could into the kiss. Desperation, relief, passion, uncertainty, </span>
  <em>
    <span>love.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally pulled away, both sides were left panting. Roman had a goofy grin on his face, and Logan was sure that his own smile was just as bright. They sat there for several minutes, just grinning like fools. And maybe Logan </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>a fool, if only for not realizing that Roman would chase him to the ends of the Earth. And Logan would always be there to run a few steps ahead.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>